


Saigo no Yakusoku

by Neen_sama



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: "He and I were inseparable since childhood."





	Saigo no Yakusoku

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-shot i wrote years ago so i changed some little bits of it ^^ also, I'm not a doctor so if I'm wrong somewhere please forbid me ^^"

This is the story of my best friend. Do not expect a happy story because it's not. Nevertheless, I think it can touch some ...

He and I were inseparable since childhood. We never separated, even in the workplace because we worked in the same office in the same company. We were very different. I was calm and serene and he was rather grumpy and bratty. But what was certain was that he had a heart of gold.

He had fallen in love with a girl in high school, then married her a few years after college, and I was alone. Anyway, women don't interest me. His wife's name was Hana and they both loved each other so much. So that one day, an event almost inevitable in their life arrived: Hana got pregnant.

They came to tell me both in person, they were so happy. Me too. That night we talked a lot and drank too. Well... at least he and I. We laughed too, evoking memories of the past or recent events. I think it was the last happy moment between us.

About a week later, his nose began to bleed profusely for no apparent reason at work. Then he fainted. I was the first to respond and call an ambulance. I was allowed to come with him to the hospital and I stayed with him in the room where they placed him. He was not bleeding anymore. I called Hana and she joined me. We were both worried but we did not imagine the worst ...

He woke up as if nothing had happened and looked at us with a funny look. I told him what had happened and called the doctor. The man looked at him a little and then told us that he would have to pass more tests and that in the meantime he had to stay in hospital a few days more. Hana and I were more and more worried but he told us not to, he told us that it should not be very serious.

But he was wrong.

A few days later, the doctor returned to the room, looking serious and a large envelope in his hands. He told us it was leukemia. All three fell 10 floors in one second. The man told us however that he could be healed and that it was not too late. We then took courage.

Then weeks passed, chemotherapy sessions too but there was not much improvement. He was tired, he was thin and eated almost nothing. He was losing his hair too, so now he always wore a cap on his head. Hana was 3 months pregnant then. Several times she had hesitated to keep the child, her step-family had found it scandalous that she continued her pregnancy while supporting her beloved husband whose treatment was so heavy. But my friend always encouraged her to have their baby anyway, being sure to be cured to see him born. But Hana and I could see that his condition was not improving. We talked to the doctor who gave him some tests again. While waiting for the results we continued to support him every day in the hospital.

Then one day, following the poor results of his analyzes, the doctors increased the treatment. This weakened him considerably. At each of our visits, we found him half asleep, looking at us with his eyes half open and he was smiling. This smile hurted us much more, because we knew he was in pain. According to the medical staff, he never smiled when we were not there. We were his comfort, we, his best friend, his wife and his unborn child.

Sometimes after a visit to the hospital, I stayed with Hana. She confided to me that she was afraid, afraid that her husband, whom she loved so much, would also be afraid that he would never see her child. I too was scared to see him die. He has always been like my brother. How do you think you'll feel if your brother died?

Yet one day we finally saw a ray of hope ...

The tests were finally good, according to the doctor they had managed to eliminate all the cancer cells. We almost jumped for joy that day. They stopped treatment and a few days later, he went home. We were told that he could relapse at any time so Hana and I were constantly stuck to him. It irritated him a lot. He was able to resume a normal life and was finally able to accompany his wife to an ultrasound. She told me later that she had never seen him as happy as when seeing his baby. We laughed again and had fun all three. The disease would soon be a bad memory.

1 month has passed, he was visibly well. At least that's what we thought because one morning, Hana wanted to wake him up but he did not answer. She then wanted to stir him up a bit and saw blood on his pillow. A lot of blood. She called for help and called me.

He woke up like the first time, everything went the same way. Except that this time, the doctor gave him only 3 months left to live. We collapsed all three. The nightmare was resuming.

Again, he was more and more tired and weak, but this time, no treatment caused this. The deadline coincided with the end of Hana's pregnancy. She had no hope that her husband and child would ever meet one day. But he was his dearest wish, he wanted to see him before he died.

Every day became precious to us, we spent as much time as possible with him at the hospital. For hours he was walking the palm of his hand over Hana's belly while talking to his baby. This one hid her pain in front of him but when we were both alone, she confided to me that the mere thought that her child would never see his father was tearing her heart. During these three months, I remember that she cried a lot on my shoulder.

In mid-August, in what was to be the last month of my best friend's life, his condition had severely deteriorated. In recent weeks, he was connected to a machine that controlled his heartbeat and would warn doctors if it stopped.

It was also in mid-August that his baby decided to come into the world. I accompanied Hana to the hospital right in the delivery room. I didn't know giving birth was so hard, when I think about it, the mothers are amazing and we should cover ours with a gift every day just for what they endure to bring us into the world.

Well, the fact is that Hana gave birth to a baby boy in the afternoon.

Immediately I went out and went to tell him. He looked at me with his half-closed eyes and smiled. Simply. Then he said to me, "What are you doing here then, you should stay with them, and when I'm gone I want you to protect them at the risk of your life. to protect my son and Hana. Promise me. " I nodded and like an idiot I went back with Hana and the baby.

She was happy that their son was there and that he was born healthy and happy to know that maybe we had a chance to show him the baby. I asked permission to take him to see his father and it was accepted.

I don't know if she felt something but before I left, Hana, with tears in her eyes, said to me: "Tell him that I love him...". I nodded and left the room with the newborn. He looked a lot like him, he would be happy to see him.

I finally arrived in front of his room. But I could not get in with a baby, instead I stood in front of the big window between the corridor and his room and I gave two small shots against it. As his bed was close enough, he could hear me.

When he saw his son, he smiled and I even think he cried. He turned hardly on his side and put a hand on the glass. "Hana loves you," I told him. He replied that he loved her too and that he loved his baby, he went back on his back, his head turned towards us. I saw that he closed his eyes gradually while continuing to smile. Instinctively, I told him not to leave us that he should not die. But I knew there was no hope, his time had come.

In his last breath I could however hear: "Protect them". Then everything went very fast, I did not dare move, the doctors, had gathered around him in a second and the machines panicked. His son started to cry as if to call his father back in the world and I cried too praying all the gods I knew to give him back to me, to us. In vain. And the most hurtful was that I knew perfectly that it was impossible.He did not deserve to die like that. Not now, not now that he had a child. In my head it made no sense and yet I had seen it with my own eyes but I could not make the idea that my best friend, no, my brother, was dead right before my eyes.

*****  
The little boy kneeling before a portrait of his father, clasped his hands, praying a little for the man he had not known.

\- Itekimasu, dad.

Only the smiling face of the young man answered him. But he smiled in his turn in the same way and got up. He put his school bag on his back and shouted louder while running into the entrance: "itekimasu !!" His mother stopped him from the kitchen.

\- Kazunari, didn't you forget anything?  
\- No, I have my lunch, I prayed in front of Dad and I took school bag.  
\- And say goodbye to uncle Satoshi and me, it's optional?

The child groaned and kissed his mother as well as his uncle sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

\- Itekimasu !!  
\- Itterashai! Replied his mother.

She turned to her friend.

\- You didn't have to go too?  
\- Ah! Hum! I'll be late again! Say goodbye to Nino from me.  
\- Okay.

The young man then left just as quickly as the little boy. The young woman smiled and fiddled with her wedding ring that she refused to remove. She then went to stand in front of the portrait of her late husband.

\- Kazunari definitely becomes like you? When I look at him, I feel like you're still here with me. I love you Kazu ...

She stood there for a moment before exclaiming:

\- Ah! Satoshi says goodbye to you.

*****

6 years have passed since the death of my best friend. His son grew up well and acquired his character and all his facial expressions. Hana decided to call him Kazunari, like his father. We talk to him every day about his father and he talks a lot to his portrait. I think he loves him, even if he did not know it ...

When Nino died, I adopted Kazunari for practical reasons. he will never call me "daddy". I can't completely replace his father and anyway he considers me more like his favorite uncle.

I have been living with Hana and since Kazuanri's birth, but of course we are not a couple. She had a hard time mourning her husband, so I took care of her son when he was a baby.

Now all is well, our lives have returned to normal and I continue to keep the promise I made to my best friend. I hope that from where he is, he can see us and continue to love us and watch over us.  
~THE END~


End file.
